


Tainted

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Red Kryptonite, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “You can do better than that,” Supergirl challenged, tracing her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the copper, metallic taste of her blood.Reign tilted her head to the side. One corner of her mouth inched up. “Kneel for me,” she said, shoving Supergirl.Or;Influenced by red kryptonite, Supergirl seeks out Reign. Things get intense when their fight turns into a feisty make-out sesh.





	Tainted

Red slivers lodged themselves underneath Supergirl’s skin. She hissed at first, but then she felt so much better, so much more alive. It was as if a part of her that she had been suppressing was finally awakening.

There was only one thing on her mind; _Reign_.

While her rage increased, she soared through the sky, tuning in to anything that could lead her to Reign. She located the worldkiller in no time, spotting her on top of a building, seemingly observing the city. She landed on the building with a thud, leaving a crack in the rooftop.

“Reign,” she said with a wicked smile, watching the worldkiller whirl around, surprise written all over her face. “The entire city is obsessed with you. I don’t see what makes you so special. You’re obsessed with the whole judgment ordeal, but why bother? You might as well let them kill each other. That’s what they’re good at. I’m tired of humans needing protection and most of all they need protection from themselves. Humans are weak, it’s quite sad.”

Reign narrowed her eyes, watching Supergirl like a hawk while Supergirl approached her.

“They worship me and they think I will save them,” Supergirl scoffed.

“You can’t save those who are already lost.”

“Bingo, one point for the worldkiller,” Supergirl replied, huffing out a laugh.

Reign wrapped her hand around Supergirl’s throat. “What is the meaning of this charade of yours?” she hissed, lifting her up.

Supergirl put both of her hands on Reign’s wrists and twisted herself free from her grip. “Charade? Don’t be ridiculous,” she answered, flashing Reign a feral smile, a predatory look in her eyes. “I have never felt more like myself. This is who I am, deal with it.”

Reign watched streaks of red appear underneath Supergirl’s skin, casting a dim glow. The angrier Supergirl sounded, the more those streaks showed themselves.

Supergirl grabbed Reign, yanked her closer and without further ado smashed their lips together. There was nothing soft and gentle about it as she kissed Reign with a raw feeling of want. She was a Kryptonian, a powerful being. If she wanted something, all she had to do was take it.

Reign stiffened when she felt Supergirl biting her lip and then Supergirl forced her tongue into her mouth. She tangled her hand in Supergirl’s hair and tugged, hard. Her eyes burned as she glared down at Supergirl, who simply smirked up at her.

Supergirl lost her balance when Reign put her hand at the back of her neck and claimed her lips. Their kiss was all teeth and tongue, a battle for dominance with neither one of them letting the other take the upper hand.

Reign bit Supergirl’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. She wasn’t going to let some washed up hero dominate her.

“You can do better than that,” Supergirl challenged, tracing her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the copper, metallic taste of her blood.

Reign tilted her head to the side. One corner of her mouth inched up. “Kneel for me,” she said, shoving Supergirl. She raised her chin up when Supergirl’s knees scraped over the rooftop, which was a start, but it wasn’t good enough.

Supergirl flew towards Reign and tackled her. “I don’t kneel for anyone,” she said through gritted teeth. She attempted straddling Reign’s waist, but Reign knocked the wind out of her lungs and in no time, she was on her back.

Reign closed her hand around Supergirl’s throat. She lifted her up and slammed her down a couple of times. She captured both of Supergirl’s wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head. Her eyes were focused on Supergirl’s while she dragged her other hand down the valley of Supergirl’s breasts.

“We’re both a little overdressed, wouldn’t you agree?” Supergirl commented. “We should take care of that, right now.”

Reign stood up and raised her foot, bringing it down on Supergirl’s chest.

“Fine, be difficult,” Supergirl bit out. “The hard way it is,” she said, attacking Reign.

They rolled around on the rooftop, alternating between landing punches and claiming each other’s lips. The rooftop cracked in half as they broke through it.

Reign grabbed a hold of Supergirl and flung her through another building.

Supergirl was humored when she landed in an empty board room where a janitor was cleaning. The janitor stopped mopping the floor and stared at her, mouth agape. “What are you staring at?” she asked with a cold tone while she lifted the table.

Supergirl snorted as the man dropped the mop, wide-eyed and tripping over his own feet to scramble away, like a coward. “Catch,” she said as she threw the table towards Reign.

Reign raised her arms up. The wood of the table splintered upon impact. She landed in the room and used the mop to sweep Supergirl off her feet. “You must enjoy being on your back,” she said, putting her foot on Supergirl’s cape to make it just a little harder for her to get back up.

“I can’t complain much about the view,” Supergirl replied, raking her eyes down Reign’s body. “Your wardrobe can do with a makeover though.”

“Ever heard of a mirror?” Reign scoffed, using her heat vision to burn a hole in the floor, close to Supergirl’s head. “You look pathetic, prancing around in red and blue.”

“If you hate my suit so much, why not get it off? While you’re at it, you might as well get me off, too.”

Reign put her arms around Supergirl and crashed through wall after wall with her. She broke into a hotel and stopped short of another wall, leaning Supergirl against it. “You’re different, tainted,” she said, settling her hands on Supergirl’s hips. She raised one hand to curl a lock of Supergirl’s hair around her finger. Maybe Supergirl wasn’t such a nuisance, maybe she could be useful.

A young couple who were in the room ran half-naked through the door, scurrying away. Both Reign and Supergirl paid them no mind.

Reign’s eyes flickered between Supergirl’s eyes and lips. She took notice of the blood on her face, which she caused.

Supergirl placed her index finger and her thumb on Reign’s chin. She closed the gap between them, nipping at Reign’s lips, licking at the seam of her lips. At first she felt Reign resist, felt her pressing one hand against her chest as if to push her away, but then Reign’s lips parted, accepting her kiss.

Reign let go of Supergirl’s hair and lowered her hands. In a moment of aroused aggression, she grabbed Supergirl’s thighs, lifting her with ease, squeezing.

Supergirl moaned while she wrapped her legs around Reign’s waist. Reign’s grip on her thighs was bruising. In response, she dug her nails into Reign’s back and scratched.

Reign hissed into Supergirl’s mouth. They stumbled onto the bed in the hotel room. She rid Supergirl of her suit before Supergirl could blink.

Supergirl went to rid Reign of her suit, only to end up with a slap on her hands.

“ _No_ ,” Reign growled. “I know what you want,” she whispered, tracing her fingertips up Supergirl’s bare thigh. “I know what you need,” she continued, watching the glistening wetness between Supergirl’s legs. “What you _crave_.”

Supergirl tore the pillows into shreds. Feathers fell around them. “You want something from me,” she concluded. “Spit it out, before I fall asleep or die of boredom.”

Reign’s fingers hovered an inch above Supergirl’s sex, close to touching her, but not quite. “Together, we would be unstoppable,” she said with a wicked smile. Even she was familiar with the concept of keeping enemies close and Supergirl wasn’t entirely insufferable.

“We would be,” Supergirl agreed. She grasped Reign’s hand and pulled her down on top of her. “We have the power to choose who lives and who dies, we are gods.”

Reign pressed her knee between Supergirl’s legs, giving her friction as she claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Supergirl was pleased to find Reign didn’t swat her hands away this time. She sucked on Reign’s tongue while she got rid of her suit, refusing to stop kissing her, wanting to test who would have to pull away to breathe first.

Reign kept one leg between Supergirl’s legs as she moved on top of her. She bit her lip again, even harder than before. This time she had a taste of Supergirl’s blood. She could get used to making Supergirl bleed.

Supergirl pulled away, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. “Fuck you,” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Reign pushed Supergirl’s legs apart and without a warning, slipped two fingers inside of her. She parted her lips when Supergirl released a strangled moan.

Supergirl tangled her fists in the sheets, gasping while Reign used her super speed to drive her fingers inside of her. “Fuck,” she moaned, arching her back.

Two fingers became three until Reign’s entire fist disappeared between Supergirl’s legs, bottoming her out.

Reign pulled her fist back and bit Supergirl’s thigh. Her finger circled around Supergirl’s clit at a leisure pace. “Beg,” she said, pressing her finger down.

The sheets ripped in Supergirl’s hands. Reign was applying too much pressure. “Never,” she replied, surging up. She flipped Reign onto her back and dove between her legs, running her tongue through her folds.

Reign shuddered at the sensation. Her legs clenched around Supergirl’s head, holding her in place.

Supergirl licked into Reign and when she felt her legs shaking, she stopped. Her lips curled into a smile the second Reign groaned. “Karma is a bitch,” she said, letting feather light touches flutter over Reign’s sex. “Here’s a thought; beg.”

Reign’s hand shot out and squeezed around Supergirl’s throat. Her eyes darkened while Supergirl struggled against her grip to no avail. She tightened her hold, observing how Supergirl’s breathing became labored while her face reddened. The red streaks flashed through the redness of her flushed cheeks. By the time she let go, Supergirl’s chest was heaving and she was gasping for air.

“Join me and we will both get what we want,” Reign offered. “Join me and I will take care of your… problem,” she said, dipping her gaze lower, raking her eyes over Supergirl’s chest. “Join or die.”

“I had no idea you were this dense,” Supergirl replied, laughing darkly. She crawled closer towards Reign on her hands and knees, climbing on top of her. “We are on the same side,” she said, caressing Reign’s cheek. “You and I are alike.”

Reign saw the red glowing streaks burn underneath Supergirl’s skin. She knew Supergirl was affected, knew she wasn’t being the hero this city counted on. Right now Supergirl was nothing more but a fallen hero. The best part was that she had nothing to do with what made Supergirl this way, it was an unexpected surprise.

“We can reign, together,” Reign said, covering Supergirl’s hand with her own while she lay perfectly still.

Supergirl responded with a short hum. She kissed Reign’s neck and moved her hands down her shoulders, palming her breasts. “Enough talking,” she whispered in her ear. She pinched Reign’s nipples, twisting them with her fingertips.

Reign’s hands flew up. She grabbed a hold of Supergirl and rolled around, straddling her waist. “Don’t move,” she said, tracing patterns on Supergirl’s skin.

Supergirl eyed Reign. It was a pleasant change, seeing her naked. She noticed how long her legs were, how slim her waist was. It was odd how Reign, one of the strongest beings on the planet, looked so slender and fragile while she was anything but fragile. Reign still had her mask on, but her lipstick was smudged and her hair was starting to untangle.

Reign left a path of hickeys and bruises on Supergirl’s skin, marking even her neck. She grasped Supergirl’s right hand and lifted her wrist closer to her face. “This will hurt,” she said, counting on it.

Supergirl frowned, seeing Reign smiling devilishly while her eyes glinted. Then Reign’s eyes turned red and she used her heat vision on her wrist. It scorched her skin, making her hiss loudly. She tried to pull her hand away, but Reign’s grip was strong.

Reign stopped once she finished burning her mark into Supergirl’s skin. “Khuhtiv zhaol.” _(My mate)_

“A little heads up would have been nice,” Supergirl said, snatching her wrist away. “My turn,” she said, roughly grasping Reign’s hand.

Reign clenched her jaw while Supergirl marked her wrist. “Wipe that smile off your face,” she said, glaring as Supergirl smiled even more.

Supergirl skimmed her fingertips down Reign’s sides. She bit down on Reign’s shoulder, biting harder when she heard Reign moan. “Make me,” she whispered, backing away, flashing Reign another smile.

Reign connected their lips, starting soft, but getting rougher as she pushed three fingers inside of Supergirl. She swallowed every single one of Supergirl’s moans while she worked her fingers in and out of her at a pace a human wouldn’t survive.

“Mfuwk,” Supergirl whimpered, muffled by Reign’s lips. She scratched her nails down Reign’s back as hard as she could, feeling Reign curling her fingers inside of her.

Reign broke their kiss in favor of hearing Supergirl go over the edge. She pushed her fingers inside of Supergirl’s dripping sex, as deep as she could go.

“Reign!” Supergirl cried out, clenching around Reign’s fingers, gasping and moaning as Reign didn’t stop. “Fuck… I’m going to… fuck,” she moaned, feeling a second orgasm build right after her first. She didn’t get the chance to properly ride out her first orgasm when her second orgasm flooded Reign’s fingers.

Reign slipped her fingers out, sucking them clean one by one. She had no idea Supergirl was so vocal and so prone to foul language, but she took pleasure in both.

Supergirl sat up. She tried to pry Reign’s mask off, which resulted in getting swatted again, so instead she wrapped her arms loosely around Reign’s neck, gaze dipping to her lips.

Reign felt her body ache when their lips touched. She pried Supergirl’s lips apart, yearning for more. After the taste she just had, she realized she could get addicted to Supergirl, which wouldn’t be a problem now that they were mates. She wrapped Supergirl up in the sheets and flew away with her, not in the mood to deal with the police who were entering the hotel.

Supergirl had a gnawing feeling Reign’s eyes looked familiar, but she shook that thought away. Whoever Reign was or used to be as a second identity didn’t matter because that person was gone, just as Kara Danvers was gone.

Reign felt stronger than ever. Supergirl was hers now and together they were going to watch the world burn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to rage music to write this, haha. This is a one-shot drabble I’d been meaning to write for quite some time and I finally got around writing it. It probably sucks, but it is what it is.


End file.
